happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2016
00:30:33 !tell Meowmixw2258 Decided I was going to get some sleep, hope you can do the same. 00:30:33 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Meowmixw2258 that the next time I see them. 00:53:29 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:57:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:02:08 Hmm 01:02:20 /Lumpy, feed me 01:02:21 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Sandgar 01:02:21 A crap ton of rat poison! 01:07:19 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:07:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:08:59 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:09:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:09:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:09:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:10:09 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:10:36 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:10:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:12:07 test 01:12:16 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:12:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:12:20 test 01:12:23 hahah 01:13:03 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:13:10 Hey 01:15:10 hey desi 01:17:19 Playing mc 01:18:40 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 01:18:52 cool 01:18:58 ? 01:18:59 hi SVFG 01:22:40 OMG 01:22:44 My brother killed me 01:23:03 Wazz up 01:23:25 haha 01:23:25 test 01:23:30 not mich 01:26:01 so 01:26:06 how he kill you 01:31:13 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:31:23 Yes I won 01:32:53 I'M A WARRIOR PRINCESSES 01:32:57 HERE ME ROARRRR 01:33:11 * Queen_Desi kisses her biceps 01:33:12 XS 01:33:15 lol 01:33:16 wow 01:33:19 having fun 01:33:28 XD 01:33:29 Yeah 01:36:06 yea 01:36:41 'remainstobeseen 01:36:56 lol 01:37:05 so SVFG 01:37:09 are you new to the wiki 01:41:20 brb 01:41:34 OMG 01:41:46 Minecraft is so fun 01:42:03 yep 01:43:39 cool for both of you 01:43:59 :) 01:45:34 watching some new videos 01:47:11 yep 01:47:21 making a new one today 01:48:26 cool 01:48:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:51:24 I rarely produce anyting 01:52:32 Back 01:52:51 I got kicked off minecraft 01:53:11 why 01:53:39 My brother doesn't want me to play anymore 01:54:11 why does he have the say 01:54:14 you own the game 01:54:28 I don't know lol 01:54:37 I'd rather be on chats any way 01:56:10 well, maybe you should repossess the game 01:56:51 Eh. I don't really mind. 01:57:28 idk 01:57:34 anyways brb 01:58:09 Okay 01:59:39 i always be my OC 01:59:57 Lol k' 02:02:33 and some character's 02:03:47 Today has been a pretty good day :: 02:03:48 :) 02:04:44 yep 02:06:37 I am back 02:06:49 cool 02:07:29 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:07:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:07:54 Welcome back 02:07:57 ^-^ 02:08:17 thank you guys 02:09:45 Yup 02:09:57 So how's your day been Gage? 02:12:34 it is okay 02:13:01 My day has been great 02:13:20 that is good 02:14:50 Yeah 02:15:00 Way better than yesterday ^-^ 02:15:10 that is good 02:17:31 Yeah. 02:18:42 I wonder when Kolbie will get back 02:19:06 Same. 02:21:37 i want to talk to her 02:22:07 Yeah 02:22:37 Last time I saw her was like 1 or 2 pm 02:22:49 yeah 02:22:55 she must be doing something 02:25:32 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:25:54 Probably. 02:27:58 anyone wanna RP 02:30:32 i am not an rp kind of guy 02:33:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:34:10 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:34:21 I used to rp alot 02:34:27 u do? 02:34:39 Not so much anymore. 02:34:43 I got bored 02:36:31 i'm going 02:36:33 if yu see kolbie 02:36:39 tell her to message my wall here 02:40:52 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:00:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:00:28 Desi 03:00:30 my wall is blocked 03:06:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:06:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:23:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:36:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:40:29 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 03:42:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:43:00 hey bella 03:44:39 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 03:44:46 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 03:44:56 welcome back SVFG 03:44:58 im back 03:47:33 nice 03:51:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:51:54 Wow gf wiki chat is seriously dead 03:52:20 same here 03:52:43 Yeah. 03:52:45 my wall got blocked 03:52:49 so I am taking action here now 03:52:55 Oh yikes. 03:53:16 so yeah 03:53:20 i am attacking here 03:53:53 happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71695 03:54:12 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71695 03:55:26 Yikes 03:55:43 Kolbie is on 03:55:45 yeah 03:55:48 cool 03:55:52 tell her to come here 03:55:58 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 03:56:02 Hi... 03:56:14 * Queen_Desi hugs the Kolbie 03:56:17 What's wrong? 03:56:39 what is wrong 03:56:45 * Stevidot hugs Desi back 03:56:58 One of my kittens died today 03:57:12 Oh my gosh 03:57:13 ;-; 03:57:17 I'm so sorry. 03:57:20 I sobbed most of my day 03:57:25 :( 03:57:30 Poor kitty 03:57:49 which one 03:57:51 Yea poor thing strangled because it got stuck in tight strings 03:57:55 Jasper 03:58:00 wow 03:58:02 taht is horribl 03:58:07 Yea... 03:58:50 :((( 03:59:01 I'm crying for your kitten now 03:59:02 Lol 03:59:15 I can't help but feel I could've saved her 03:59:26 If only I would've checked on them 03:59:39 But no I'm a Clod... 04:00:05 It's not your fault 04:00:15 Nobody would expect their kitten to get strangled 04:00:25 yeah 04:00:28 it sucks 04:00:32 but it ain't your fauly 04:01:20 I can't help but feel it's my fault. Especially after my puppy incident in 2014... 04:01:57 kolbie 2016 06 25